


Agent X

by GreatLake



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Canon Compliant, Gen, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatLake/pseuds/GreatLake
Summary: Xavier learns crucial information about his parents, but it's too late.





	Agent X

**Author's Note:**

> Backstory one-shot for Agent Xavier Dolls. The timeline is a little off from what we learned in 3x03, but I had already written it.

“Don’t play your Game Boy the whole way, okay, baby?”

“Mo-om.”

“You got all those books for next year! Sixth grade, Xave, we want you to be ready.”

“I know, I know.”

“Okay. Just-- read one on the way there, okay?”

“Yes Mom.”

 

His mom hugs him one last time. “Be good for your aunt and uncle.”

“You know he will,” her husband beams a radiant smile, and places a reassuring hand on his wife’s shoulder. 

Xavier looks up at his father and straightens up, mimicking the soldier’s bearing. “I’ll be good, Dad.”

“I know you will, son,” he reaches out to shake the boy’s hand. A heavy, small package nearly falls from Xavier’s grasp. His dad winks slyly, a sideways glance, and “Just in case.”

Grinning, Xavier tucks the extra batteries into his back pocket. He definitely has enough now.

 

His aunt and uncle welcome him warmly. Detroit is so different from Mesa. He plays ball across the street with the neighbor kids, watches fireflies light up the block, listens to a jazz band play in the park. His uncle takes him to a baseball game. The crowd roars when the Tigers score on a quick play. 

 

Fast asleep, Xavier dreams he hears his mother. “Get up, Xavier. Get up,” she urges, so he does. 

It isn’t a dream. His mother has turned on a lamp and is packing his backpack. Some clothes, a pair of shoes, his Game Boy. “Put these on,” she passes a bundle to him. He’s sitting up but still not sure this is real. In the kitchen, just outside his room, he hears the deep rumbling of his father’s voice. 

“Put them on, Xavier. Please.”

“Mom?”

“Hi baby boy. I love you. It’s so good to see you. Put your clothes on okay, baby? Then come say goodbye.”

“Goodbye?”

 

The family speeds across Detroit. It is two in the morning. The tunnel is closed; even the streets leading up to the tunnel are closed. Xavier’s dad shows their IDs at each stop, has a hushed conversation with the guards at the gates. At each stop, the gates open. Soon they are flying through an empty roadway, all alone, a single black sedan humming in the tunnel.

They pull into a large lot as they emerge on the other side. Two guards emerge from a concrete pavilion. Xavier’s father gathers their IDs one more time and rolls down his window.

“Destination?” the guard asks.

Xavier’s father hands over their paperwork, “Toronto.”

“Are they expecting you, Agent?”

“Yes.”

“Come with me please,” the guard says and turns toward the building. 

“Agent?” Xavier asks. It is the first question he has voiced since his mother woke him. His father looks at him kindly in the rearview mirror, but says nothing before getting out of the car and following the guard to the out building. 

A radio on the second guard’s shoulder crackles. An exchange, and then, “Ma’am, Sir, we need you to go inside please.”

“But, what--” his mother begins. 

“Inside, Agent” the guard returns, less polite this time around. 

“ _Agent?_ ” Xavier asks, again. “Mom?”

 

Xavier and his mother follow the guard into the pavilion. The asphalt is warm. The concrete smells like fresh rain. The interior of the building is drab, but tidy and fluorescent. Xavier never sees his family again.


End file.
